A computer user may create files and store these files, or artifacts on a virtual hard drive or storage folder (e.g., cloud storage). Cloud storage is typically exposed to the user as one or more storage folders, which are used by the user to store the files or artifacts. Physically, the storage folders may span across multiple servers and multiple locations but this is transparent to the user and the user will simply see the one or more storage folders.
Even though the storage folders are visualized as local folders to a user, the fact that the storage folder may span across multiple servers and multiple locations may make implementations of cloud storage inefficient to search and to debug stored files or artifacts.